The present invention relates generally to folding cartons and, more particularly, to a folding carton having at least one supplemental information panel providing additional space for the printing of indicia thereon.
For many years, manufacturers have packaged products of many types and sizes in paperboard cartons. For items manufactured and packaged for resale, manufacturers often utilize the surfaces of the cartons for distinctive, catchy advertising, intended to induce consumers to purchase the product. As consumer product and product liability standards have evolved in recent decades, manufacturers have been required to print increasing amounts of consumer protection information directly on the outside of cartons, or in the alternative, on paper inserts placed in the cartons with the product. Further, many regulatory warnings are now required to be of a particular type or size. This has increased the need for printing area, whether on the outside of cartons or on the paper inserts packaged with the product. While printed paper inserts are relatively inexpensive to produce, considerable difficulty is involved in folding the inserts and placing them in the cartons. There is also considerable effort and expense involved in making sure the correct insert is placed in the corresponding package, as a mistake can have extremely bad consequences. Also, quite often, after purchase consumers never remove the inserts from the cartons, simply discard them, or they otherwise become removed from the carton.
The prior art discloses cartons having an additional separable panel directed to providing recipes or coupons. The additional panel may not be reattached, and is permanently separated from the carton. There is further known a one-piece carton having an integral coupon card in a side panel that may be detached from the carton along a perforated line, but the construction of the carton and coupon is not directed to additional printing area and cannot be returned to its original configuration once opened. There are also known in the art cartons having fifth panels for supporting the cartons from displays or for use as closure flaps once the cartons have been initially opened by means of removable tear strips or the like.
The present invention is directed to a carton for packaging articles wherein at least one supplemental information panel provides substantially more printing space for instructions, consumer information, or regulatory warnings. The present invention provides such a carton whereby a purchaser can access and view instructions, information, and warnings without destructively altering the carton. Thus the carton is still usable with the information intact.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a carton for packaging articles that includes an integrally-formed supplemental information panel in addition to coated walls such that printing, images, or other indicia may be printed on each of the outer surfaces and on the information panel. Desirably, all outer surfaces, as well as the additional panels, are coated with a water-soluble silicon based coating suitable for printing thereon and sufficiently heat resistant to withstand printing. One such coating is manufactured by Kelstar Enterprises, Inc. as Item ACC222.
To provide additional printing surface area, at least one supplemental information panel is connected to the inside surface of one of the carton wall panels. At least one of the surfaces of this supplemental information panel is coated for printing. The information panel can be formed of two or more individual panels that are connected together in series and folded one upon the other with at least one surface coated to receive additional print media thereon. The information panel so formed can be folded over and disposed within the end of the carton when the carton is being shipped, stored, or displayed for sale to consumers. Desirably, the extended information panel of the present invention is formed from two or more connected panels that are attached in hinge-like fashion to each other and to the inner surface or edge of a wall panel. The panels are folded one upon the other to form a single information panel of a size slightly smaller than the end closure panel such that the information panel can be extensibly withdrawn from the end of the carton. Once a consumer item, such as a pharmaceutical, has been placed in the carton, the supplemental information panel is disposed within the carton. Alternatively, the supplemental information panel may be folded and adhered to the inner surface of the wall panel to which it is hingedly connected before the item is placed in the carton.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a single blank for folding into a carton and having a plurality of adjacent wall panels, a supplemental information panel, and end closure panels. The blank is comprised of multiple rectangular panels. A coating is conventionally provided on one surface of the blank for printing, images, or other indicia. The box is so folded that the coated side forms the exterior of the box and the uncoated side forms the interior of the box.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.